


Rivals

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this <a href="http://stoffel-vandoorne.tumblr.com/post/107412279748/stoffel-vandoorne-and-jolyon-palmer-requested-by">tumblr</a> post, becuase they just look adorable together ;)</p><p>Jo tries to cheer Stoffel up after a bad day of testing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivals

When Jo was little he loved all the stories his Dad told him about formula one, watched all the old races and he dreamed of driving an f1 car one day. Now he's gp2 champion and he's going to get to drive an actual f1 car! It hasn't really sunk in yet for Jo; he's wanted it for so long that it doesn't quite seem real yet, as though he could wake up and find out it was a dream at any second.

Tuesday is testing, both literally and figuratively, a problem with the car means that he loses a big chunk of the time watching the engineers replace the floor of ~~his~~ their car. Finally though he gets some good laps in and at the end of the day he's got a really respectable time in the car, which hopefully will impress the team enough to get him a reserve driver position. It's not ideal but it would still be f1.

At the end of the day Jo's wandering about to kill time while he waits for his lift back to the hotel, as he passes the back of the McLaren garage he notices Stoffel is slumped down against the wall between some spare parts and scrub tyres.

"How was your day?" Asks Jo, although from the way Stoffel is sitting he can tell that he didn't have a good day.

"You know, new engine, teething problems, blah blah blah" Stoffel says with a grin that shows he isn't taking it _too_ seriously. "It's nice to see a friend" he adds putting a hand on Jo's thigh.

"You looked good in that Force India" Stoffel continues.

"I always look good!" quips Jo, turning to face Stoffel, before slicking a hand through his hair and wiggling his eyebrows. Stoffel rewards him with a laugh, which was the aim, because to Jo seeing Stoffel happy is a truly glorious sight. Not that they've really got to spend any quality time together this year being championship rivals but now... what's stopping him?

"I know what'll take your mind off all this!" says Jo with a mischievous grin on his face. 

Stoffel rolls his eyes but takes the bait. "Getting black out drunk?" he says mockingly.

Jo laughs and knowing it'll earn him a smile from Stoffel says "a blow job". When he looks back up at Stoffel he expects him to laugh or make a joke of it but what he sees is Stoffel licking his lips, his eyes so big that there is just a tiny halo of blue, and he looks so unbelievably gorgeous that all Jo wants is to kiss him.

They sit in silence, neither caring how this must look, two doe eyed idiots staring at each other lustfully.

Stoffel breaks the silence with a soft growl which sparks Jo into action; he leans across to kiss him, pressing his lips against Stoffel's and when he hears him sigh, the relief is overwhelming, _he wants this too_ , thinks Jo. Knowing that they both want this Jo slides his arms around Stoffel and kisses him passionately, tongues exploring and when they break to catch their breath, Jo kisses along the side of Stoffel's face softly until he is nuzzling the crook of his neck. Stoffel has the most blissful look on his face and is trying to arch himself against Jo.

It's getting to a point where if they don't take this elsewhere Jo is going to end up blowing Stoffel against a pile of used tyres where anyone could see them. He grabs Stoffel's hand and drags him to his feet, leading him to a unused room at the back of the Force India motor home which most importantly has a lock.

Once they're in the room and Jo has checked the door is definitely locked, he admires Stoffel who is just leaning against the wall but still looks like he is posing for a photo shoot. Stoffel chews on the edge of his lip while palming himself through his jeans.

Jo slowly wanders across to Stoffel while admiring the show that he's putting on. He kisses Stoffel roughly, pinning him against the wall and pressing their crotches together, moaning and writhing until they are both aroused. Jo manages to draw back a little without breaking their kiss so that he can get his hands to work unbuttoning Stoffel's jeans.

Before he knows it, Jo is on his knees in front of Stoffel, sliding his jeans and boxers down to reveal a thick hard cock already leaking in anticipation.

As Jo takes the tip of Stoffel's cock into his mouth he feels Stoffel's hands grab onto his head, fingers sliding through his scruffy curls. The sound of Stoffel as he gets closer to his orgasm is unbelievable, Jo has no idea what he is saying but it's clear that he's enjoying it. Jo gently cups Stoffel's balls as he takes the whole of his length into his mouth, the noise now at a crescendo and Stoffel is thrusting wildly into his mouth, hands holding Jo's head in place as he comes.

Stoffel's dragging Jo up by his collar into a messy kiss, tasting himself from Jo's mouth, his hand grabbing furiously at Jo's jeans trying to get them undone. Jo has to help him out but then he's in, stroking his already leaking cock and it feels so amazing that it only takes a few strokes before he's coming in Stoffel's hand, the orgasmic shock wave running through his body causing him to slump against Stoffel, unable to stand without support.

The scene looks utterly debauched, Stoffel with his jeans and boxers around his knees, Jo with the sticky stains on the front of his jeans. They kiss lazily until their heartbeats slow and they're able to talk in whole words. 

"We should do this again sometime" Stoffel says, big grin on his face, while pulling his clothes up.

"Sure, what are friends for?" Jo says, his smile lighting up his whole face. They part with a single kiss, going back to their respective garages.

It'll be April before they actually see each other again, they'll label their relationship friends with benefits, hooking up on weekends when Stoffel has gp2, and then between races when they've both got some free time, and then just getting together for dinner and movies, and then meeting each other's family. Before they know it they're starting the 2016 season as f1 drivers for McLaren and Lotus, sharing a flat and a bed.


End file.
